fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian
Barbarians (蛮族) are uncivilized axe-wielders, extremely similar to Brigands. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, its remake, and Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, the Barbarian is an enemy-only class. In the former, they are the strongest axe-users in the game, residing in desolate locations where dragons often live. In the latter, they are identical to brigands, but carry less gold. Barbarians are replaced by Berserkers in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ during the last few chapters, while they themselves replace brigands throughout the earlier parts of the game. Barbarians return in Fire Emblem: Awakening, seemingly replacing bandits altogether. They are playable for the first time as a reclass option for certain characters, though no playable character has it as a default class. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Wlv: 20 Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 30 *Res: 30 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 23 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 20 *Axe: A Notable Barbarians Awakening *Garrick - Boss of Prologue and leading the Plegian Bandits attacking the Southtown in Ylisse. *Roddick - Boss of Paralogue 1. *Jamie Trivia *Even though they are an enemy only class in ''Shin Monshō no Nazo, Barbarians are still programmed to be able to use a Master Seal and promote into Berserkers. *In Shin Monshō no Nazo, a Barbarian's stat cap is 30 in every category but level (20) and hp (60). This can make them dangerous to Unpromoted units in the arena. *The one prime distinction between Barbarian and Brigands is that the former is more likely to be treated as a threat and appear outside of the early chapters. *The Barbarians in Mystery of the Emblem had high defense which would sometimes be maxed. This is likely due to the series not being clear on their role yet. *Vaike and Basilio are the only playable characters to use the bulky model as Barbarians in Awakening. Gallery File:BarbarianAwakening.jpg|Barbarian concept art in Awakening File:BarbarianTCG.jpg|A Barbarian as it appears in the TCG File:SavageThiefTCG.jpg|A Savage Thief as it appears in the TCG. File:BarbarianIcon.gif|Icon of the Barbarian in Mystery of the Emblem File:BarbaDS.PNG|Icon of the Barbarian in the DS games. File:Barbarian.jpg|Barbarian sprite from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Barbarian.png|Barbarian sprite from Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:BarbariansFE13.jpg|Playable characters reclassed to Barbarian in Awakening File:FE13 Barbarian (Brady).png|Brady as a Barbarian in Awakening. File:FE13 Barbarian (Gerome).png|Gerome as a Barbarian in Awakening. File:FE13 Barbarian (Henry).png|Henry as a Barbarian in Awakening. File:FE13 Barbarian (Vaike).png|Vaike as a Barbarian in Awakening. File:FE3 Barbarian Map Sprite.png|Barbarian map sprite from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4barbarian.png|Barbarian map sprite from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War File:Enemy Barbarian FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Barbarian map sprite from ''Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Barbarian FE13 Map Icon.png|Enemy Barbarian map sprite from Awakening. File:FE13 Barbarian Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a Barbarian from Awakening.